Ed, Edd n Eddy the Movie: The Ed-Touchables
'''Ed, Edd n Eddy the Movie: The Ed-Touchables' is the 2019 Canadian-American animated adventure television film based on the animated series Ed, Edd n Eddy. It was produced by a.k.a. Cartoon and premiered on Cartoon Network in the United States, and Teletoon in Canada on January 4, 2019. It sets up an alternate continuity to the main series, the first reboot film in the series and the first film of the Cartoon Network's Cinematic World. It acts as a loose retelling of the episode with the same name, released to commemorate the series' twentieth anniversary. The film was directed by series creator Danny Antonucci, who co-wrote the film with Jono Howard, Mike Kubat, Rachel Connor, and Stacy Warnick. Summary The Eds are the three best friends who live in a suburban cul-de-sac in the fictional town of Peach Creek. Under the unofficial leadership of Eddy, the trio frequently invents schemes to make money from their peers to purchase their favorite confectionery, jawbreakers. While enjoying their jawbreakers, the tire is trapped in down a hill, knocking the three over. The jawbreakers fly out of their mouths and roll down the street, leaving the Eds to chase after them into the sunset until they see a mysterious girl falling from the sky. Three teenagers Jake, Verity, and Tony join The Eds on their journey to take the girl back to the castle in the sky. When they near their goal, the arrogant military leader Colonel Wilson, Verity's foster father, stands in their way! Can The Eds defeat him and take the girl back home as they promised, or will their journey end here? Story Plot Inside Edd's house, Edd is running around labeling stuff. He has pretty much labeled everything in his room when the doorbell rings. Upon rushing down to get it, he finds nobody there, so he starts back up the stairs, whereupon the doorbell rings again. Once again, there is nobody at the door, so Edd tests the doorbell to make sure it is not malfunctioning. When it works correctly, he shuts the door and heads upstairs again, but the doorbell rings once more. When he opens it, he expects nobody to be there and is about to break into a lecture when a bucket filled with water lands on his head. Annoyed, Edd shuts the door and heads upstairs, but the doorbell rings again. This time, Edd is prepared to look up to make sure nothing falls on him and is therefore quite surprised when a fish hits him from beneath his chin. Soggy and stinky, Edd heads upstairs again, and of course, the doorbell rings. This time, when he answers it, he finds Eddy. Naturally, Edd lets his friend in, and soon, Eddy is messing up his room. Edd yells at his friend to stop, and Eddy stops being so hyper. Instead, Eddy switches some of Edd's labels, which annoys Edd as well. Before Edd can complain too much, though, he finds that the piece he was going to label–his magnifying glass–is no longer there. Somebody has taken it! Edd begins to get all melodramatic, but his friend snaps him out of it by slamming his bed over his head. Calmer, Edd accepts this and puts it out of his mind so that he and Eddy can go to Ed's place. When they get there, they find Ed watching a horror movie on his TV. Thinking quickly, Eddy suggests that they creep up and jump him, and this seems to be successful until Ed, without glancing away from the TV, grabs Eddy in a headlock and noogies him. With nothing else to do, Edd jumps in, and they get into a fun dogpile. Eddy has a jarful of coins, and he and his friends are about to go to the candy store for jawbreakers, and the three friends head to the candy store. The Eds spend the final moments of the day chasing after jawbreakers that they can never seem to reach. By the time they finally retrieve their jawbreakers and eat them again, they see an unconscious girl hurtling toward them. The levitation stone emits a mysterious light slowing. Edd was amazed about the castle's existence and explains there's a statue called The Statue of Morality where someone grants a gift of immortality. The Eds decide to take her back to their home. The next morning, the girl introduced herself as Marissa, she told them that she is the princess of a castle in the sky called Tombanus. Just then, a group of military agents appeared in the cal-de-sac to find her until a girl appears and guides them through the sewers to escape from Peach Creek. She introduces herself as Verity, the Colonel's foster daughter while guiding them out of town. She introduces them to a boy named Jake, a boy with a troubled past. They came across a boy named Toby who appeared and introduced himself to the Eds as Verity's boyfriend. Edd is a huge fan of his research on dimensions. Melissa reveals to them that she's from the Castle in the Sky which Tony amazed about the crystal amulet. The Eds decided to get to the castle and see the treasure which Marissa agrees to guide them. Verity loves to see the garden, Toby wants to see the castle in the sky, and Jake likes to see the view of the world. So, The Eds, Marissa, Verity, Jake, and Tony head off to Tombanus with Toby studying more about the castle while Marissa fell in love with Eddy. They felt sleepy and the Eds are dreaming where the behavior of Peach Creek citizens has changed. A strict woman named Molly has bottled the kids' souls, turning them into docile, obedient drones that do housework all day. Realizing something is missing, Eddy remembers how to make scams for money and wakes up his friends. The journey continues and the Amulet glows. They realize they are getting close when the Wing begins to glow in the direction of the Castle in the Sky until Sergeant Mason spotted them and he heads towards the castle. The next morning, the Group arrived at the trademark where the amulet beams up into the castle. The Eds and Melissa, separated from Verity, Jake, and Toby, discovered that the city was ruined and overgrown. But then, they meet a kind-hearted and helpful plant named Junior, Marissa's plant who can talk and hypnotize people. Melissa leads the Eds to the city's treasure. They are amazed that the treasure does exist. Melissa tells them that it's theirs to keep. Unfortunately, the moment was short-lived and Colonel Wilson has kidnapped Verity, Jake, and Toby and his soldiers plunder the city's treasures. Upon gaining entrance to the city's central sphere, a vast repository for all of Laputa's scientific knowledge, Wilson captures Melissa and his agents open fire upon the Eds, who escapes and frees the Group. In the center of the city, which contains the immense 'volucite' crystal keeping the city aloft, Wilson identifies himself as Melissa's biological father, another member of the royal line, and uses Marissa's crystal to access the advanced technology. He betrays his soldiers along Sergeant Mason and destroys the ship by unleashing the castle's weapon of mass destruction. During the mayhem, the horrified Marissa retrieves the crystal amulet and flees, but Wilson pursues her. Encountering The Eds, Melissa gives the amulet to him through a gap in the wall and is cornered by Wilson in Laputa's throne room. During her confrontation with Wilson, Melissa explains that the people of the city left the castle because they realized that Wilson was meant to live on Earth and not in the sky. Wilson refuses her arguments and shoots until Eddy sacrificed himself, turning him into pure energy. Ed, Edd, and Melissa recite a "Spell of Destruction", destroying much of the city, which breaks apart and crushes Wilson to death. Ed, Edd, Marissa, Verity, Toby, and Jake arrived at the seaside until they see Eddy, now revived presumably through Crystal's power when Eddy has protected Marissa. They are happy that he's alive and Melissa gives Eddy the treasure as a reward. Jake and Toby decided to leave the group and go back to college to hand in the research on the castle to his professor. Eventually, the group split up so they can achieve their own goals: Verity becomes a famous dancer like her mother, and Marissa becomes a famous model. Marissa kisses Eddy before departing. The Eds gives them jawbreakers for the road to their dreams. The Eds decide to go back home to Peach Creek and spend the rest of their lives coming up with new scams for cash and jawbreakers. During the end credits, Kevin, Rolf, Nazz, Jonny2x4, Plank, Sarah, Jimmy, Lee, Marie, May, and Eddy's brother are seen. Verity goes back home to San Diego, Toby is given an A+ for his research of the lost castle in his school, Jake throws a wild party with his friends, and Melissa becomes a professional model in Los Angeles. Meanwhile, The Eds returned to Peach Creek when they decided to play Robot Rebel Ranch in the Junkyard. In the post-credits scene, The Eds arrived at Peach Creek High School in their new clothing. Edd tells Ed and Eddy that it's gonna be alright. Ed and Eddy smile as they, along with Edd, walked to their first class. Cast and Characters *Matt Hill as Ed, the tritagonist of the film. *Samuel Vincent as Edd, the deuteragonist of the film. *Tony Sampson as Eddy, the protagonist of the film. * Haven Paschall as Marissa, one of the four supporting protagonists of the film. * Rebecca Soler as Verity, one of the four supporting protagonists of the film. * Marc Swint as Jake, one of the four supporting protagonists of the film. * Johnny Yong Bosch as Tony, one of the four supporting protagonists of the film. * Rachael MacFarlane as Emily, the hippie who want to defend nature. * Courtney Cox as Sergeant Mason, the secondary antagonist of the film. * Tm Curry as Colonel Wilson, the main antagonist of the film. Sequel A second film in the alternate continuity, titled Ed, Edd n Eddy the Movie: Tales of the Unknown, will be animated by Cartoon Network and a.k.a Cartoon, and it will be released in theaters on February 13, 2020. Transcript Category:Ed Edd n Eddy Category:Movies Category:Computer-animated Category:Adventure Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Movies Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy the Movie: The Ed-Touchables Category:Ed, Edd, n' Eddy Category:Danny Antonucci Cinematic Ed-iverse Category:Cartoon Network Cinematic World